


Swirl

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noct gets his final present.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Swirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’ “Ignis gives Regis a lap dance. Ignis wearing the entire ensemble such as heels and stockings are a plus. Could also work for IgNoct” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s still confetti on the floor, streamers and discarded wrapping paper, but the guests have all gone home. Or at least, _most_ of the guests. Ignis hardly falls into that category anymore. He practically lives at Noctis’ apartment, which is just the way Noctis wants it. 

Noctis sits in a chair at the dining table. It’s still loaded with dishes and half-eaten cake—he could clean up while Ignis is changing, but he’s too busy rippling with anticipation. He sits and waits with bated breath, running his hands nervously up and down his legs. The pounding music doesn’t help, but he doesn’t turn it off. It’s a mindless, droning beat that’ll give them something to dance to.

When Ignis emerges from around the corner, Noctis’ heart nearly stops beating. His gaze fixates on Ignis, heated and heavy, running eagerly down Ignis’ slender frame. Ignis is almost entirely exposed. His prim silver suit has been meticulously stripped away, and he strolls in wearing nothing but a pair of thin, form-fitting purple panties through which Noctis can see every little curve. The main curve is hardly little. Thigh-high white stockings rise up Ignis’ legs, clashing oddly with his naked torso, but Noctis doesn’t mind. He likes the way the matching heels make Ignis walk, accentuating the lean lines of his legs. He pauses by the kitchenette island, eyeing Noctis up. Noctis licks his lips and nods. 

Yes. He _likes_ that. Very much. It’s just what he was hoping for. Ignis sucks in a visible breath and straightens, then rolls his shoulders, then his hips. He begins swaying to the thunderous beat. He strolls closer, slow and steady, while Noctis watches each toned muscle flex and ripple. He always knew that Ignis was strong, but this really shows it off—how much his training’s done for him. His undulating midsection is mesmerizing. His crotch is completely captivating. He comes within arm’s length, gaining confidence and speed. Noctis murmurs reverently, “You’re _beautiful._ ”

He knew that Ignis would be. He knew this would be perfect. Ignis turns around and shuffles back, lowering down to grind his pert ass along Noctis’ leg. He keeps moving to the music as he notes, “It would’ve been easier if you’d asked for something material for your birthday.”

Noctis snorts. “I have plenty of material things.” He knows he shouldn’t touch, but he can’t help himself—he lifts both hands to just _feel_ Ignis’ back moving. He hums, “I wanted _you_.”

Ignis glances over his shoulder, answering, “You already have me.”

Noctis grins broadly. He leans up, wanting a proper kiss, but Ignis is just out of reach. Ignis spins around on the next beat and climbs right onto Noctis’ lap, gyrating there. He has a perfect sense of rhythm. He’s still moving as he leans down to brush his lips over Noctis’.

Noctis’ arms wrap around Ignis’ middle. He fists both hands in the ripe cheeks of Ignis’ ass, squeezing had. Ignis mewls against his mouth and grinds forward. 

Holding on tight, Noctis abruptly stands up, taking Ignis with him. Ignis makes a noise of mild surprise as he’s hiked into the air, long legs wrapping around Noctis’ middle. He’s heavy, but no heavier than the enormous broadswords Gladiolus makes Noctis train with. Ignis asks, “What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the bedroom.” Noctis winks and carts him off.


End file.
